UNSTOPPABLE
|band = RAISE A SUILEN |composer = Fujita Junpei |lyrics = Oda Asuka |song number = 39 |starting episode = V Episode 39: True Strength |ending episode = V Episode 52: Vanguard Abnormality!! Unit Encyclopedia Grade 2!! |type = Ending |previous song = Mainichi Climax ☆ |next song = Takin' my Heart }}" " is the twentieth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and the fourth ending theme song for Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime). CD The CD "R・I・O・T" containing this song was released on December 12, 2018. It contains the following tracks: #R・I・O・T #UNSTOPPABLE #R・I・O・T -instrumental- #UNSTOPPABLE -instrumental- Lyrics Kanji= 答えは　そう…inside of me But…But…だけど“UNSTOPPABLE” I・MY・満たして欲しいと　せがみだす 答えは　もう…inside of me But…But…だけど“UNSTOPPABLE” I・MY・満たして欲しいと　せがみだす S O M E B O D Y　H E L P 喉が渇いて仕方ないようで　生まれた虚無感 日々を過剰に期待し過ぎ…拗ねた背中 (Hurry up) 『Don't let me down.』といつも (Hurry up) 自分を追い詰めて　口を塞ぎ呼吸困難 Be caught in a trap ウザったいとジレったいが甘えて Just　承認欲求 every day　止まらない 僕と僕は共犯者さ 偽物と踊れ踊れ(Lullaby) 迷いと不安が舌を出して コチラを指さし嘲(あざけ)る Are you enjoying？Are you excited？ …Yes？そう見えるの？ じゃあ…それでいい 何不自由ないだけで　底はカラッポだったと 吐き散らかした　夢や希望を静かに見つめ (Let me see) 『Do you agree？』…仕方ない (Let me see) 問いかけに　ただ頷くよう目を瞑れば I get lost in a maze 答えは　そう…inside of me But…But…だけど“UNSTOPPABLE” I・MY・満たして欲しいと　せがみだす 答えは　もう…inside of me But…But…だけど“UNSTOPPABLE” I・MY・満たして欲しいと　せがみだす S O M E B O D Y　H E L P ウザったいとジレったいは無視して Just　承認欲求 every day　捨て去る 僕と僕よ合わさって 偽物は消えろ消えろ(Lullaby) 迷いと不安が上を向いて アチラヘ往こうと手招く Are you enjoying？Are you excited？ …Yes？そう見えるの？ ねぇ…それがいい DNA　疼く　赤裸々に |-| Romaji= Kotae wa sō… inside of me But… But…dakedo “UNSTOPPABLE” I MY mitashite hoshī to segamidasu Kotae wa mō… inside of me But… But…dakedo “UNSTOPPABLE” I MY mitashite hoshī to segamidasu S O M E B O D Y H E L P Nodo ga kawaite shikatanai yō de umareta kyomukan Hibi wo kajō ni kitai shisugi… suneta senaka (Hurry up) “Don' t let me down. ” to itsumo (Hurry up) Jibun wo oitsumete kuchi wo fusagi kokyū konnan Be caught in a trap Uzattai to jirettai ga amaete Just shōnin yokkyū every day tomaranai Boku to boku wa kyōhansha sa Nisemono to odore odore (Lullaby) Mayoi to fuan ga shita wo dashite Kochira wo yubisashi azakeru Are you enjoying? Are you excited? … Yes? Sō mieru no? Jā… sorede ī Nani fujiyū nai dake de soko wa karappo datta to Haki chirakashita yume ya kibō wo shizuka ni mitsume (Let me see) “Do you agree?”… shikatanai (Let me see) Toikake ni tada unazukuyō me wo tsubureba I get lost in a maze Kotae wa sō… inside of me But… But…dakedo “UNSTOPPABLE” I MY mitashite hoshī to segamidasu Kotae wa mō… inside of me But… But…dakedo “UNSTOPPABLE” I MY mitashite hoshī to segamidasu S O M E B O D Y H E L P Uzattai to jirettai wa mushi shite Just shōnin yokkyū every day sutesaru Boku to boku yo awasatte Nisemono wa kiero kiero (Lullaby) Mayoi to fuan ga ue wo muite Achira e ikou to temaneku Are you enjoying? Are you excited? … Yes? Sō mieru no? Ne… sore ga ī DNA uzuku sekirara ni |-| English Translation= The answer, yes, inside of me but, but, but it is ＵＮＳＴＯＰＰＡＢＬＥ I'm begging you to satisfy me The answer, already, inside of me but, but, but it is ＵＮＳＴＯＰＰＡＢＬＥ I'm begging you to satisfy me ＳＯＭＥＢＯＤＹ　ＨＥＬＰ The emptiness springs forth like I'm helplessly thirsty My back droops... I put too much hope in each day (Hurry up) 「Don't let me down」, I'm always told (Hurry up) Cornered, mouth covered, difficulty breathing I'm caught in a trap Please indulge in my annoying ramblings I just won't stop seeking approval every day Me, I'm my own accomplice, with a fake me, dance! Dance! (Lullaby) Doubt and worry stick their tongues out, pointing at and ridiculing me Are you enjoying? Are you excited? Yes? Do you really get it? Then that's fine Deep down, just living comfortably is hollow, I thought. I confessed it all, staring silently at my dreams and aspirations. (Let me see) 「Do you agree?」...I have no choice. (Let me see) If I close my eyes as if in simple agreement to the question, I get lost in a maze The answer, yes, inside of me but, but, but it is ＵＮＳＴＯＰＰＡＢＬＥ I'm begging you to satisfy me The answer, already, inside of me but, but, but it is ＵＮＳＴＯＰＰＡＢＬＥ I'm begging you to satisfy me ＳＯＭＥＢＯＤＹ　ＨＥＬＰ Please ignore my annoying ramblings I'll just abandon seeking approval every day Me, and hey, me! Unite! Fake me, disappear! Disappear! (Lullaby) Doubt and worry look up and beckon me, "Let's head there!" Are you enjoying? Are you excited? Yes? Do you really get it? Hey, that's great! My DNA aches to be so outspoken Video File:【RAISE A SUILEN】「UNSTOPPABLE」ライブ映像【THE THIRD（仮）2ndライブ】